ooglyeyefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Taylor Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) * The Queen's Audience - Various People Transcript: * Merlock: Item 96. (Chuckles Nervously) A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges, such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially, (Snickers) (Cut to Emmy and Max Scared) little children. * Raye's Grandpa: That's ridiculous. You're insane. * Merlock: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. I have the power! * Mechanical Serena: Of course you do. * Merlock: I am supreme! * Mechanical Serena: Only you. * Merlock: This is my kingdom! (Sinister Laughing) * (Max Opens the Door) * (Ash was Working) * (Merlock Stops Laughing and Clears his Throat): That is, of course, with Your Highness' permission. * (Mechanical Serena isn't Moving) * (Merlock Slaps it to Make it Work) * Mechanical Serena: Most assuredly. (Gets Angry) You insidious fiend. * Merlock: What? * (People Gasp) * Mechanical Serena: You're not my royal consort! * Merlock: What a sense of humor. * Mechanical Serena: You're a cheap fraud and impostor. * Merlock: Ketchum? * (Inside the Curtain) * Max Taylor: A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct. * (Ash and Bonnie Hug) * (Rex Turns on the Beagle Boys) * (Serena Ties Up Dijon) * (Max Slashes a Card) * (Merlock Gets Beaten) * (People Get Angry) * Mechanical Serena: No depravity you wouldn't commit. * (Merlock Falls) * (Camera Shakes) * Max Taylor: You, Professor... * Mechanical Serena: (Going Haywire) ...are none other than a foul (Wire Comes Loose) stenchus rodentus, (Merlock Growls Angrily) commonly known as a... * Merlock: Don't say it! * Max Taylor: Sewer wolf! * (Merlock Screams) * Max Taylor: Arrest that fiend! * (Beagle Boys Battle) * Max Taylor: Take that! * (Bonnie Watches) * (Dijon Gets Untied) * (Shenzi Runs) * (Chomp Runs) * (Shenzi is Afraid of Chomp) * (Chomp Chases Shenzi) * (Shenzi Climbs Up a Wall) * (Chomp Barks) * (Shenzi Snickers and Jumps Off the Wall) * (Shenzi Gets Mauled Off-Screen by a Bunch of Guard Dogs) * (Pan to Royal Guard Dogs Sign) * (Still Fighting in Buckingham Palace) * (Max Battles) * (Merlock Looks Up After Dijon Whistles) * Dijon: The girl! The girl! * (Ash Gasps) * (Merlock Climbs and Gets Up) * (Max, Rex, and Ash Look Shocked) * Merlock (off-screen): Stay where you are, (on-screen) or the girl dies. * (Bonnie is Scared) * Max Taylor: Hurry, Rex. * (They Run Outside) * Max Taylor: There he goes. * (Cut to Blimp) * (Max Climbs Up) * (Rex Looks at Max) * (So Does Ash) * Max Taylor: Rex! Ash! Gather up those balloons. * (Cut to Balloons) * (Max Pulls the Flag Down) * (Flag Comes Down) * (Thunder Rumbling as Blimp Flies Away) * (Dijon Pedals) * Bonnie: Just wait! Max's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail. He's not afraid of a big, old ugly wolf like you. * (Merlock Looks at Bonnie Angrily) * Merlock: Would you kindly sit down and shut up! * (Bonnie Falls Back) * (Merlock Gasps) * (Dijon Gasps) * (Cut to Hot Air Balloon) * (Bonnie Smiles) * (Cut to Balloon and Blimp) * (Merlock Smirks and Pulls Away) * Max Taylor: Let her go, chaps! * (Rex and Ash Let Air Out) * (Balloon Flies Fast) * (Max is Amazed) * (Balloon Follows Blimp) * (They Fly Over a Statue) * (Merlock Pulls the Blimp Away) * (Balloon Still Follows) * (Dijon Pedals Faster) * (Rex Looks Shocked) * (A Bride Comes By) * (Rex Ducks his Head) * (The Bride Went Over Him) * (Rex Was Relieved) * (Balloon Still Flies) * (Blimp is Flying) * (Dijon Runs Out of Breath) * (Merlock Looks at Dijon) * Dijon: We have to lighten the load. * Merlock: Oh, you want to lighten the load! * (Dijon Laughs) * (Merlock Grabs Dijon and Throws Him Out the Blimp): Excellent idea. * Dijon (off-screen): No! Not me! Really, I can't fly! I can't fly! (He Falls in the River) * (Merlock Pedals Faster) * (Balloon Finally Reaches Blimp) * Max Taylor: Steady! * (Max Jumps Off and Catches Blimp) * (Merlock is Shocked) * (Max Holds Onto a Hook) * (Bonnie Screams) * (Merlock Snickers but Screams as he Sees Big Ben) * (Big Ben Comes By) * (Merlock Screams) * (They Crash into the Clock) * (Pan to the Balloon) * Rex Owen: Uh-oh. * Ash Ketchum: Whoa. * (The Blimp Hangs from the Clock) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye